Love The Way You Lie
by Child of the Muse
Summary: What is it that drives people to stay with those who abuse them most? Written for the fanfiction quidditch league competition


**A/N This story is 1,890 words. Almost at the two thousand limit. It's rated T because I don't think it's too graphic so a teen could read something like this. Written for the Fanfiction Quidditch League Competition.**

* * *

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn? That's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry? That's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie." - Rihanna

xvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

_Diary Entry Dated June 16, 1998_

The sorting hat said I would have done well in Ravenclaw but I just couldn't see how I could find friends there. The entire house seemed a bit odd and cold to me. On top of that, I was rather scared that I wouldn't be smart enough. Everyone there seemed so much more intelligent! So I _begged_ the hat of Godrick Gryffindor to send me somewhere else...anywhere else. That was when he shouted Gryffindor. The house of bravery, friendship, loyalty. I remember heaving a sigh of relief. And I don't regret choosing Gryffindor. Truly I don't. If I hadn't, Harry and Ron wouldn't be my two closest friends in the world.

But maybe there was something waiting for me in that house of crazy birds. I met one today actually. Parvati Patil's sister, Padme, was ordering a vanilla bean frappicuno and that was when I first saw her. Whereas Parvati's face was gaunt and heavier, Padme's was young. Youthful. Sweet. Full of knowledge and yet somehow, full of innocence. I have never believed in love at first sight. But after seeing Padme Patil and speaking with her, maybe it'll make a believer out of me yet.

_Diary Entry Dated June 18th 1998_

Me and Padme got to hang out without her..._creepy_ sister watching. That was the only way to explain that heavier gaunt face. It's honestly a little shocking to me that they are related.

When me and Padme met at starbucks, we decided to get something at the coffee shop that was because our favorite haunt. After all, she does _love_ her vanilla bean frappicinos.

When I asked her what she usually got she replied "Oh, I don't really like anything else here. But _this_ is _phenomenal_." That made me laugh. She seemed to be, unlike her sister, very picky. She had standards. I just hoped they weren't set too high at over achievable. Hey, a girl can hope.

_Diary Entry Dated June 22nd 1998_

Me and Padme have seen each other a couple of times now, but her sister is always there,waiting with watchful eyes in the wings. It's the look you have when your watching a crazy person. But I didn't see anyone crazy around us. Was she looking at me? She also acted rather odd. For instance, with each time me and Padme see each other, she becomes more frantic under the surface of her thin plastic smile. What is she hiding?

_Diary Entry Dated June 23rd 1998_

"I am begging you, on my knees if I have to, do not date my sister. I've seen the way you look at her. I've seen the way she looks at you. You are _prey_ to her, Hermione. Your not a woman. Your a piece of soft flesh that she can rip up. Trust me, she'll use you. Break you. Abuse you. You don't want this. She is a monster!"

That was what that Patil bitch said about her own _sister_. I couldn't believe it. It was so utterly impossible that such a sweet girl could be so ugly inside. I'd gone to school with Padme after all. It wasn't like I wasn't familiar with her at all. She'd always been a sweet kind girl. I'd never even seen her get angry before. Even when people pushed her buttons, so to speak. She was very controlled. And she still is. I told Parvati never to come back.

"Fine. But I won't be there to save you when you need it. Good luck. Don't die."

I'm not sure what she meant. But I've decided to put the thought out of my head.

_Diary Entry Dated June 26th 1998_

Her sister didn't show up today. And for that I was glad. Good riddance I say. However, my heart broke into a thousand tiny pieces and was rebuilt in Padme's name when she walked through the door. And I was normally level headed but now? I _wanted_ to be obsessed.

She looked so beautiful. Her youthful tan rounded face complimented with a pink shirt and a blue jean jacket. The sides of her hair were pulled back into a half pony tail, while the hair underneath hung down. I wanted to take her beautiful face and kiss her full plump innocent lips.

We spent the day together. Shopping, more frappicinos, italian food, the movies, Padme was learning how good the muggle world could be. And I was glad that I was the first to introduce her to it.

_Diary Entry Dated July 26th 1998_

I haven't had the time to write. This month has been a _whirlwind!_ Date after fun date and night after night of fun, sex, cuddling, kissing, touching. We have finally just decided to move in together and she just got settled in yesterday. She looked a little shy at first but not too much. We're going to have a lovely life together. I just know it. After all, she knows me. She calls me her "open book". How could we not get along with pages so familiar?

_Diary Entry Dated August 2nd 1998_

We had our first fight today. I was shocked when she slapped me in the face and called me a bitch. But when she came back and apologized for her actions, I was also shocked. No one had ever apologized for it before. Maybe it would be alright. I could let it slide. Just this once. To make up for it, she's taking me out. And she knows how to cover up bruises so no one will notice. I love that girl.

_Diary Entry Dated August 17 1998_

It's been a couple of weeks since the first time she hit me. But all she did this time was shove me against a wall. It was my fault I fell through it. I'm such a clutz.

_Diary Entry Dated August 30 1998_

She wanted to bring other people to the bed. She chained me up and let them...I don't even want to think about it. It was so disgusting I just wish i never had to remember it again. I want to bleach my brain. I'm thinking I will. I'm just glad the night is over.

_Diary Entry Dated September 1st 1998_

We'd be going back to Hogwarts today if we were still in school. If only I had a hospital wing here like I did there. But that's fine. I don't care. I love Padme. If anything happened to her I would die. Why should I complain?

_Diary Entry Dated September 19th 1998_

I have a huge gash dripping with blood running down my arm. My leg has seven fractures in it. The doctors were barely able to reattach my other leg and my pinky on my left hand is gone. When asked what happened, I told them it was a car crash. I didn't want anyone to know it was Padme. She's trying to work on her anger issues. But everything will be ok. She told me next time she'll aim her fist at the wall. But I started it. I was the one who called her an ungrateful bitch. I guess that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano.

Did she remember that today was supposed to be special? I guess she forgot that today was my birthday. That makes me sad. We celebrated hers. I love her so much. Parvati thinks I'm crazy. But she's wrong. I have to believe everything will be ok. I have to. Maybe she'll make up for it. I hope so...

xvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

His friend's body was cold as he lifted her up, her unseeing eyes lifeless. But rigor mortis set in and he couldn't close them. And so those dead eyes continued to captivate, hold, tear, and scream at him. But how could she be screaming even in death? Harry put her down, tears slipping down his face, unable to look at her anymore. Than he saw a book hanging from between the mattresses in Hermione's bed. With a slight tug a diary fell out and he flipped it to the most recent entry. The last page. The last day of her life.

Diary Entry Dated September 19th 1999

"She hurt me again. But it's become so common place that I hardly think about it anymore. Sometimes I just want to leave and never look back. But I have to stay. For Padme.

I think Harry might suspect something about all this but he didn't see all the new bruises. Just the fading ones. I told him I got mugged. He tried to get me to tell him more because he's an auror and could have the person arrested. But I wouldn't do it. I had no one to blame but myself.

I've been thinking about telling him...maybe. But if I did, it's not like he or anyone else would ever believe me anyway. After all, Padme seems so sweet and she puts on such a nice face to the public. And it's not that I don't love her. I do! But in spite of that, sometimes love can turn cold. Like two ships passing in the night. And it makes me sad because i really want this to work out. And I know I can't just leave her. Everyone around us says we're so good together so I always think, what's the point of saying anything? I love her so much that it hurts me, literally. I just have to believe that despite the bruises, things will get better. I can't help but thinking of a Quote that I read by Elbert Hubbard at times like these. 'He who does not understand your silence will probably not understand your words.' Maybe I'll tell Harry tomorrow. Just to see what his reaction is. But I have to go now. She's home."

Harry realized he should have seen it before. After all, he had always been able to read Hermione like an open book. As he looked down at where his friends bruised body had been, he realized he should have done something a long time ago, but now, it was too late. As he turned his back on the scene, a tear slipped down his cheek and the book that had always been open closed. There would never be a new chapter. The book was over. And it wasn't even finished. She was too young to die. And now it was just another death heaped upon his shoulders. He knew he'd have to go on. But how could he go on without his sister? How could he live a life without Hermione?

* * *

**A/N If you or anyone you know is being abused, please call the National Domestic Violence Hotline at 1−800−799−SAFE(7233). Abuse not only hurts you, but hurts the people you love. Please don't hold back, or you'll be hurting the people who love you most. Or you'll be condemning the people you love most if you don't speak up.**


End file.
